


whose in the bedroom

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya and Maya, Clexa, Come to bed honey, F/M, Harproe, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Making bets, Multi, Polyamory, Side couples are, embarrassing friends, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Someone was in the room with Bellamy last night. But was it Wells or Raven?





	

"Did it finally happen?"

Monty, Miller, Harper, Monroe, and Clarke all shush Octavia loudly.

"Yes. It it did, but..."

Octavia eyes widen in frustration, "But what either they finally fucked or they didn't?"

Maya blushes at her crude tone, still not used to Octavia's bluntness yet.  

Clarke, bless her heart, breaks the awkward silence," We don't know which one it was exactly. "

Octavia's mouth opens in a silent oooh. They were still trying to not make too much noise.

Octavia sat down in the chair next to Monroe that Maya pulled up, nodding her head in thanks.

"Ten bucks says it Raven." Miller slams a bill on the table, a playful grin on his face.

Clarke shakes her head, mimicking his movement, "Twenty says it Wells."

Everyone (mostly) joins in. Lincoln, Lexa, and Anya stand there watching in amusement.

Miller, Harper,  and Monty all place their bets on Raven.

Clarke, Octavia, Monroe, Maya place their bets on Wells.

The seven friends move towards the living couch which is close to Bellamy's bedroom door so they can wait and see whose right. They money sits in a pile in front of them, waiting patiently to be claimed. 

It's almost a hour later when the door finally opens. 

Wells comes out, wearing a thick fluffy robe, face morphing into confusion when he sees all of his friends sitting there.

Octavia's smile is bright and wide. Miller, Monty, and Harper are all glaring at him, mad they lost their money.

"Morning, guys."

"Good morning Wells." Clarke's voice comes into a sing-song and she shoots a look at Lexa and Anya when they try and fail to smother their laughter. Lincoln is sitting there stoic as ever, but you can see the amusement in his eyes. 

Clarke and Octavia pounce on the reward, Octavia falling on top of Clarke and trapping her there.

"He's my brother, I get to roll in the money."

Clarke tries to push her off, "He's my best friend."

All movement and sound ceases as they hear the door open again. The footsteps were too light to belong to Bellamy.

Raven comes out wearing Bellamy's blue shirt, hair slightly messy, and hand moving to cover her yawn.

She steps over Octavia and Clarke and makes her way to the fridge with everyone's eyes on her.

Lincoln's eyes go big, Lexas jaw drops and Anya hollers in laughter.

"This is pure gold. Oh, if you could see the look on all your faces."

She points to everyone in the living room, wiping away tears with her other hand.

Raven moans, covering her ears, "Could you please keep it down? Your voice is hurting my brain."

Raven closes the fridge and Wells hands her a mug of fresh coffee.

"You're the best." Raven sighs, resting her hand on her chest in exaggeration. 

Wells rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee, "Yeah, what would you do without me?" 

Raven hums in agreement and then the door opens again. Bellamy comes out with a pair of sweatpants hanging off his hips loosely. Octavia wants to throw up at the look of satisfaction on his face because this is still her brother and Ew! His eyes narrow in suspicion when few spots all of them there.

"What are all of you doing here?"

Seven pairs of eyes, look at each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." 

He dismisses them with a wave of his hand, stepping over the girls like Raven did a moment ago.

"Let's go get something to eat." Maya gets up from her spot on the couch and looks at all of them expectantly.

With some grumbles and complaints, they finally make their way out of the door. Leaving the other three alone in the kitchen with the sleeping buddies.

"They totally betted on us, didn't they?"

"Yup." Lincoln, Lexa, and Anya say simultaneously.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one morning." Anya waves goodbye to them with Lexa trailing behind her.

Eyes turn to the big piece of muscles that hasn't left yet, "Nice robe."

Then Lincoln leaves half jogs to catch up with the two girls leaving behind an embarrassed Wells looking and Bellamy and Raven smirking at his comment.

And now they were alone.

"So does anyone have any regrets?.... Because I don't."

Bellamy's voice comes out hopeful, waiting for their response.

"Nope. What about you, Jaha?"

Wells gulps down the rest of his coffee, then looks down at the empty cup, "No."

"Well now that that's settled, I'm going back to bed." Raven takes off Bellamy's shirt and tosses it at Wells face.

Moments pass and Bellamy looks at Wells, "Come back to bed, honey?"

Wells finds himself rolling his eyes again, but latches onto Bellamy's outstretched hand and let's him lead him back to bed room.

They crawl into bed, resuming their previous position. Raven in the middle with her arm wrapped around Bellamy and Wells' arms wrapped around her.

 

_As if they would have this any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I made in a class. I was bored and I felt like writing something cute, funny, and fluffy. Comments are nice.


End file.
